plortfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunamann
Lunamann is a civilian of Plort, formerly known as An'onere Morysse. His motto is "Astra cum luna tredecim". The Tale of An'onere Morysse An'onere Morysse began his journey in the land of Vidya Gaym, where he was a resident of Sonikh de'Hedgehog. When he found the dark road of Creipipastar Wichen, he followed it, leading him to the land of Pokhemmon. Here, he obtained a large blank spellbook, Cheesy, and began to fill it with spells borne of the ancient arts of Pro'gramman (which he taught himself) and Eich-Tee-Ehm-Ehl (which was taught to him by a master). He continued to follow the road, but was attacked by the Marizu leader Pinkamena. Luckily, a group of nomads known as the Bronee saved him, and led him through the land of Yu'Tub to the land of Tivit. During this journey, he became one of them, familiar with thier ways, and obtained a gray stallion from them, which he named Mental Haze. He also became obsessed in his travels with the Marizu, trying to make sense of their dark magic, trying to figure out why one would commit acts so foul, and how they could be stopped. It was in Tivit that he first found a glimmer of an answer, while looking in their great libraries for information on the Marizu leader that had first attacked him on the dark road. There, he found a note telling of the defeat of Pinkamena, by the great nation of Plort. Barely skimming through their selection of books on Plort (and a good thing, it turns out, for they were filled with lies), An'onere the Mage left his band of Bronees and bought passage to the island of Konti-Nyuum on board a trading ship. When he landed in Wechi, he spoke to nobody, simply browsing their great libraries for information on the Marizu - and soon, the Knights of Plort. Eventually, he made himself known, but behind a mask. He called himself Po'kere Trikense, and brandished a bow, Shocker, and a quiver of arrows, its name lost to history- both having been recently bought. He soon decided that he was not ready to fight, and discarded his bow and arrows, noting to himself that either way, he was unskilled in their use. He rejoined his Bronee friends, and became skilled in the art of Arpying when they led him to a nation known as Chatt-zei, filled with many upstart towns, some merely temporary collections of huts, others great and regal cities, all of them built in mere moments with ancient magic. After a stay in one such great city, he left, bringing with him many of his Bronee friends, and built a new town with the magic of the land of Chatt-zei, with himself as leader. There, he and his friends practised the ancient martial art of Arpying. However, he found that one of his closest friends had succumbed to the ancient arts of the Marizu, and using dark rituals, had begun to create his own. He fought valiantly, but to no avail, and finally, he left his city as it succumbed to the pla'tool magic of the Marizu. After this, he journeyed back to Konti-Nyuum, reintroducing himself under his true identity, and preparing himself to begin the trial of Purmeshun. Whatever happened to the mage, An'onere Morysse...? Years upon years ago, the young An'onere was readying himself to undergo the trial of Purmeshun, so he might take up the cause of the Knights of Plort. However... on the eve upon which he was to set upon the Knights' Road, he instead... vanished. While it may have been said that he fell victim to simple cowardice, this was simply not the case. No... it was simply that fate had found a different road for the young mage to travel, and bade him travel that road first. And so, he left on the back of Mental Haze, in the dead of night. He journeyed to far-off lands to practice the magic of Pro'gramman and Eich-Tee-Ehm-Ehl, he practiced and mastered the art of Arpying, and he finally rescued his friend, once thought lost to the Marizu. Together, they finally rebuilt the town of Tah'vernn, except this time, far from the land of Chatt-zei. Their New Tah'vernn would rise next to a new town that practiced both Arpying and the art of Mons, and both would be connected with the magic of Dizzy Chord keystones. It was here, in New Tah'vernn, where he renamed himself. No longer would he be known as An'onere Morysse. Forevermore, he would bear the name of Lunamann- and his heraldry would change to match his new name. After three long years, the young mage who once entered Plort as Po'kere Trikense, then again as An'onere Morysse, has returned. His spell tome bears a new name as well- it now bears the name Zeta. His steed has vanished- or, perhaps it was simply left behind. Instead, the mage bears a magic staff, known as John Smith. He doesn't feel ready to seek out Purmeshun again, though, not yet... all in due time. Category:Civilians of Plort